Beaten Black And Blue
by evilbuffyfan4eva
Summary: I wanted to know what happened after Xander, Willow and Giles found Buffy after her fight so this is my idea of what happened. I might edit this. please review, tell me if i should edit it.Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy :( Joss is wicked writer and director and I'm so happy he made Buffy. :)

Say Thanks To Daryl For Checking These For Mistakes =D

Buffy had been hurt badly; her body ached from the beating the Turok-Han had given her. She could feel the bruises forming on her face, arms, legs and stomach. He had thrown her around like a rag doll, she fought back but nothing seemed to affect him. He punched her and then thrown her thought a wall of metal and bricks she was almost unconscious when the bricks and metal stated falling on her. She could taste the dirt, reminding her of when she dug her way out of her grave and the pain that was running though her body was making it hard for her to breath, that and the fact that she had things on her blocking the oxygen getting to her. The bricks that were on her wouldn't move, she tried but she was so weak that they just wouldn't move. She felt her blood running out of her wounds and then there was nothing.

Back at the summer's house Giles was getting worried. Buffy left ages ago and she still wasn't back. Willow walked into the kitchen where Giles was "Do you think she is ok?"

"I hope so"

"She never is gone this long Giles. Usually she calls or comes back."

Xander walks in hearing the conversation and agrees that Buffy had been gone too long.

"I think we should go find her. I mean, she got hurt in the fight last night and she is exhausted because she hasn't slept in a few days"

"Ok we'll go look for her, just us three I don't want the others getting hurt," says Giles looking at Xander.

"Oh but you don't care if we get hurt" Xander trying to lighten the mood.

They walk into the living room and got weapons then told everyone that they will be back soon.

"Giles is Buffy ok? You don't think she is…"

"We will have her home as always"

"She died twice before the age of 21"

Placing a hand on her shoulder. "Dawn I promise you she will be fine" and walks out the house with Xander and Willow.

They are walking along the streets of Sunnydale and they walk across Annabelle's body "Buffy must be around here somewhere. BUFFY" Giles yells hoping she would hear him.

"Hey guys look at the indent in the dumpster, and I think that's blood over there."

Xander says standing next to the dumpster and pointing to the blood.

Willow looks around "Giles when Buffy fights she goes for the higher ground as in somewhere she can use the items around her right?" Giles nods "Well would she go into that factory?"

"Most likely" they go through the factory and see the broken items and realise Buffy had gone this way. They keep moving thought until they find a huge pile of rubble, bricks and metal as they get nearer Xander calls out "BUFFY!" they get to the rubble and Xander lifts a big sheet of metal off the top and underneath everything they find Buffy's broken body. Xander steps back "Oh, God almighty."

Then they walk over to her and Willow checks for a pulse there is a small beat that Willow can fell "We need to get her back home fast." Willow, Xander and Giles all start to move the bricks off Buffy, then Xander bends down giving Willow his stake and picks Buffy up trying not to jolt her body to much as they don't know if any of her bones are broken.

"Willow keep an eye out I don't want that thing to hurt you two as well" Giles says as they walk back to the house making sure that nothing tried to attack them. Buffy was going in and out of consciousness; halfway home she said "There's more of him to come." When Xander heard her voice he looked at the blonde slayer in his arms, even though she was beaten black and blue with blood all over her he still thought she was one of the most beautiful people in the world and that's when he realised that he still loved her, "You're okay Buffy we're taking you home."

And Buffy just fell back into unconsciousness. When they got back to the house and walked through the door, Dawn and the remaining two potential slayer walked over to them, when Dawn saw Buffy her heart sank she was so scared of her sister dying again. She didn't know whether she was happy they found Buffy. On one hand she could have been found died and no one could of done a thing and on the other hand which was this side of the story Buffy was found but hurt and could die as they all watch and do nothing about it just like last time.

Xander moved past everyone and up the stairs up to Buffy's room putting her on the bed carefully. Willow and Giles walked in holding the first aid kit. They walk over to Buffy's bed, Willow puts the things down and sits on the bed and Giles puts the things he is holding on the table next to Willow "I think I better go calm down the potentials" and walks out the room. Xander follows him but looks back at Buffy and then walks out the room to see Dawn looking at him "Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her she's my best friend" Xander smiles at her.

"So not what I meant." Dawn replied. He walks past her with a bigger smile 'he loves her' Dawn thinks as she walks into her sisters room where Willow is looking at Buffy's cuts. "Anything I can do?"

"Um… could you go get some water and a cloth please Dawnie" Dawns does that and goes back to help. Willow is cleaning the blood off Buffy's skin and sees how deep the wound is on her cheek. She puts on two Sterry strips to help the cut on her left cheek heal and as she and Dawn change Buffy into clean, comfy clothes they see loads of bruises covering her arms and stomach, while Willow was washing Buffy she wakes "Aw that hurt" Buffy says with a pained voice.

"Sorry Buffy but they need cleaning" Willow and Dawn cleans the bruises and cuts scattered over her body, then she puts a lose zip up top on Buffy "You should get some rest now." and Willow and Dawn walk out the room leaving Buffy, she gets up and walks over to her chair and sits on it staring at the wall in front of her. She can hear the voices below her.

"We could make plans as we always do, but the truth is, Buffy was our plan. There is no back up." Giles says to the group that are sat around the dinner table but Willow and Xander leaning against the wall and Giles pacing.

"Giles, she looks bad." Willow says.

"She does. I'm afraid there may be internal bleeding."

"What does that mean? Will she—"

"Die? I don't think so. I don't know."

"What do we do if she can't fight, if she can't beat this thing?"

"We're back at square one."

"Which square would that be, exactly?" Xander say entering the conversation.

"I'm not sure. The First predates everything we've ever known, or can know. It's everywhere. It's pure. I don't know if we can fight it."

As Buffy heard this she felt that she should have her views heard 'I just got beaten, I think they should hear what I want to do' she gets up wincing at the pain running though her body but she ignores it and walks down the stars at the bottom of the stairs, she looks at them and says "You're right. We don't know how to fight it. We don't know when it'll come. We can't run, can't hide; can't pretend it's not the end, 'cause it is. Something's always been there to try and destroy the world. We've beaten them back, but we're not dealing with them anymore. We're dealing with the reason they exist. Evil. The strongest. The First."

"Buffy, I—I-I know you're tired."

"I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell, and it is gonna swallow me whole. And it'll choke on me. We're not ready? They're not ready. They think we're gonna wait for the end to come, like we always do. I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? Oh, we'll give 'em one. Anyone else who wants to run, do it now. 'Cause we just became an army. We just declared war. From now on, we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them, and cut out their hearts one by one, until The First shows itself for what it really is. And I'll kill it myself. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil, and that's us. Any questions?" The group look around at each other, "Nothing? Good." She walks though the house to the basement walks down the stairs and starts to hit the punch bag that's down there. Then Giles, Willow and Xander enter the room "Buffy don't you think you need to rest?" Giles says as her watcher.

"Need to get my strength back"

"Best way is to rest" she stops punching the bag and looks at the original Scooby gang and then looks down "Sorry, it's just I want to beat this thing and get Spike back before he does anything" Willow walks over to her and hugs her seeing that tears rolling down her face and hear the that she is upset in her voice. They sit down on the cot and Giles and Xander follow them, Giles sits next to Buffy; Xander crouches in front of Buffy.

Xander in a confused voice says "What do you mean 'before he does something'"

Buffy looks at him "The first almost made Angel kill himself, if he does that with Spike then we mostly likely won't win this fight." Xander reaches out and brushes a tear of her cheek "No matter what we will win. We always do that because we have the strongest slayer there has been, a brainy watcher that knows everything and a all powerful Wicca." He says with a Xander smile.

"You forgot one thing," Buffy says "we also have you, you're the one that brings the humour, you pull us though the darkest of time" she's smiling at her best friend, no, more than a best friend more like brother. They all hug, Buffy in the middle "Owww" they let go of Buffy "I didn't say stop" and they all hug again.

Okay I really need help with this. I don't know if I should change it or leave it. Tell me what it needs to become better =D please =D


	2. AN I need your help!

Hi I need your help.

My niece is in a competition and it would be amazing for her to win.

Copy and paste this link but removing the spaces:

http : / www . sunbeams . co . uk / gallery / detail / 70454f0a-fa3e-41b6-b501-d54f6b09029f

Then just 'like' and/or tweet it. The more the better.

Also if you send me a personal message after doing this and tell me what story you want me to update then I will start writing it straight away.

This will make me happy and I will write faster. Please help!


End file.
